The Mew and Me
by The Vicious One
Summary: This fic...oh, God... (drools) I need to write an uncut version of this. Celebi and Mew play a little game... R for some Strong Adult Content. (Yes, I might do an NC-17 version of this, only if I get good reviews.)


The Mew and Me  
  
  
Disclaimer: Boy, this is capable of turning heads.  
  
  
(Previously on Mewtwo and Lugia...)  
  
  
(TEST PATTERN)  
  
  
Pan into a cave...  
  
Old Man: It's over there!  
  
Pan over to Unknown Dungeon...  
  
Mewtwo: (watching TV as usual) (Thinks) (Man, this is getting old!)  
  
Lugia comes in.  
  
Lugia: Hey, Mewtwo.  
Mewtwo: Hey, Lugia. What are you doing here?  
Lugia: Well, I'm tryin' to watch 'Fight Club' over at Whirl Islands, but Cinawood is having another god-forsaken festival...  
  
At Cinawood...  
  
Woman: (Dancing with no clothes on) LOOK AT ME!!!  
Gary: Now, THIS is a party!  
  
At U.D...  
  
Lugia: ...And it's really bothering me.  
Mewtwo: Same as it ever was, eh, Lugia?  
  
(Opening to Mewtwo and Lugia)  
  
Directed by Vicious Mewtwo  
  
(Black screen with subtitle: MEWTWO)  
  
Mewtwo: Hello, I am Mewtwo. Tonight is going to be a classic...or something. Anyways, this is the one Vicious thought he was going to make a lemon with Mew and Celebi, but you see, we can only go THAT far. So, if many of you waiting for the lemon, just wait. It might be now, it might be tommorow. Perhaps never. Thank you.  
  
(Black screen with subtitle: LUGIA)  
  
Lugia: ........................The Ming Dynasty sucks...  
  
(Black screen with subtitle: DO YOU THINK WE KNEW THAT?)  
  
Pan into Ilex Forest. Celebi is sitting by his shrine.  
  
Celebi: Hooooo, boy. What to do, what to do...I wonder when Mew's gonna show up.  
  
Suddenly, a figure appears.  
  
Celebi: Hey, Mew, how's it...  
Mewtwo: I'm not Mew.  
Celebi: OH! Hi, Mewtwo.  
Mewtwo: Are you just going to sit around waiting for your love partner?  
Celebi: ........No.  
Mewtwo: Don't lie. I know you are. I can sense the fact that when Mew shows up, you're going to rip your fold off.  
Celebi: (He's on to me!)  
Mewtwo: Yes, I am!  
Celebi: (And he can read my thoughts too!)  
  
Back at U.D...  
  
Lugia: (Watching Fight Club) This movie...sucks...  
  
Mewtwo busts in.  
  
Mewtwo: OH, MY GOD!  
Lugia: Mewtwo! That's the first time YOU ever busted into U.D. like that.  
Mewtwo: I know...I'm just trying to get back at you for breaking my door the last 10 times.  
Lugia: Hold up, make that 11. You just broke the door down.  
  
Mewtwo looks down qand sees the door is broken.  
  
Mewtwo: (Sometimes I don't know why I hang out with this putz...)  
Lugia: I heard that.  
Mewtwo: No, you didn't!  
  
(Back at Ilex...)  
  
Celebi: ...Oh, brother...some part I got in this picture...  
Mew: HELLO!  
Celebi: Mew! You're here, thank god!  
Mew: I told ya I would be...  
Celebi: I knew you wouldn't let me down. (sighs in joy)  
Mew: Why would I do that when I promised you that we would play a fun game tonight?  
Celebi: The game I was waiting for? (winks)  
Mew: Yeah, baby...that game. (winks back)  
Celebi: Hold up...  
  
He flies to the exit to Ilex Forest and checks to see if it's locked.  
  
Celebi: Yes! (thumbs up)  
  
He then goes to the other side.  
  
Celebi: Yes!! (thumbs up again)  
  
He returns to the shrine, and Mew.  
  
Mew: So?  
Celebi: It's all good and well...  
Mew: And it's all good and well with love and lust, too. Hee hee hee...  
Celebi: Oh, ho ho. Mew, I feel like I'm flying.  
Mew: Well, you're wings are flapping.  
  
(Indeed, his wings are flapping!)  
  
Celebi: Oops! Left the stupid things on.  
Mew: All problems aside...let the game begin.  
  
Celebi and Mew start making out ferociously. As they do, Mew begins to reach for Celebi's fold. Just when she does...  
  
Celebi: Mew? Are you sure?  
Mew: What's the matter? Are you scared?  
Celebi: Uh, w-w-well, th-there's that little matter of, um, uh...you know...  
Mew: What, the fact that we go way beyond 'all the way' and I end up pregnant? Hee hee, oh, Celebi...  
Celebi: But, Mew...  
Mew: Just leave it all to me...Celebi-san...  
  
She then starts massaging Celebi's body.  
  
Celebi: Domo-arigato, Mew...  
Mew: Do you like it?  
Celebi: (Gulp) Yes...  
Mew: I can go farther. (winks)  
Celebi: (quivers) O-o-o-ok...  
  
She starts licking Celebi's body.  
  
Celebi: Oh, that feels funny.  
  
She then goes downward to his stomach.  
  
Celebi: I love you, Mew...I really do...  
Mew: Hee hee hee, I'm fixing to do it.  
Celebi: You mean...'that'?  
Mew: Just relax...  
  
She goes down farther, and removes Celebi's fold.  
  
Celebi: Ohhhhhh, Mew...  
Mew: Get ready, this is just the start of it. (Procedes to bend her head down into Celebi's lap, and give him what he was waiting for...you know what I'm talkin' about! ~__^)  
Celebi: Oh, that feels so good, Mew. Mmmmm, yeah...  
  
(Subtitle: MEANWHILE, BACK AT U.D...)  
  
Mewtwo and Lugia are sitting on the couch laughing like Beavis and Butt-Head.  
  
Mewtwo: Huh huh.  
Lugia: Heh heh.  
Mewtwo: Huh huh, huh huh huh.  
Lugia: Heh heh heh.  
Mewtwo: Huh huh, we're so cool.  
Lugia: Yeah. Heh heh.  
Mewtwo: Huh huh...  
  
(Subtitle: Meanwhile...)  
  
(Black screen for about 20 seconds, then...)  
  
(Somewhere near Lavender Town...)  
  
Jessie: Prepare for trouble! Huh?  
James: Now, where are we?  
Jessie: Seems like Lavender Town to me. Check the map, Meowth.  
Mewtwo: (Reading map) Aw, damn. We went da wrong way again, guys.  
Jessie: Well, that's what you get for stopping at the Dunkin Donuts in Cerulean, James!  
James: Lighten up! I just wanted a donut! A DUNKIN DONUT! (Jessie bashes him in the head with a mallet)  
Meowth: Nice shot, Jess!  
Jessie: You want some of this, cat?!  
  
(Back at Ilex...)  
  
Celebi: Mew...I love you...  
Mew: Oh, no problem...but, we're not done yet, are we?  
Celebi: Noooooo, but you got some stuff on your right ear.  
Mew: Really? Boy, Celebi, I must've bit off more than I could chew... (Gets it with her finger, and sucks it into her mouth.)  
Celebi: Ok, my turn.  
  
(Pause for about 10 seconds)  
  
Mew: What are you gonna do...  
Celebi: I dunno...what am I supposed to do?  
Mew: I think I need to part my legs... (spreads her legs, Celebi stares in awe.)  
Celebi: Holy mother of Articuno...that's beautiful.  
Mew: (Seductively) You wanna touch it?  
Celebi: With my tongue?!  
Mew: (Gasps) Oh, Celebi! You're nasty...I love it when we play nasty.  
Celebi: Ok, here I go... (Sticks his head into Mew's...um, you know...)  
Mew: Oh, Celebi...yeah, that's the spot...Mmmmm, yeah, Oh!  
  
(Boy, this is getting REAL tasty, eh, folks?! ~__^)  
  
Just when they start haing fun...  
  
Eneti: Oh, my God!  
Raikou: YOINKS!!!  
Suicune: EW!!!  
Celebi: (Blushes brigt red) Um...heh heh, hi guys...  
Mew: Oh, and just when we were getting it on!  
Raikou: I think I just saw a faint gleam of death's hand...  
Suicune: Celebi...why?  
Eneti: Just like on the Adult Channel!  
  
Celebi and Mew look at each other, and go into the shrine to continue making love. Eneti, Raikou, and Suicune watch through the door crack.  
  
Suicune: Man, this IS better than Pay Per View.  
Raikou: Mewtwo and Lugia don't know what they're missin'!  
Eneti: Where are they?  
  
(Back at U.D...)  
  
Mewtwo and Lugia are watching Fight Club.  
  
Mewtwo: You're right, this movie sucks.  
Lugia: Right on, brother.  
  
END??? 


End file.
